His Eyes In Her Eyes
by latenightcraving
Summary: He could see his ex-best friend in her and it was confusing oh so very much. Implied NaruHina and I suppose SasuNaru... if you squint.... very Very hard... yeah VERY hard.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is also my first story so I'm not expecting anyone to praise it anytime soon. Constructive criticism would be nice. :)**

(Refer to my bio page. I put rules as to how one should review my crap of a story dx)

* * *

He could see the unique confidence radiating off of her body. In her eyes, he could see a hint of confidence and for a split second he thought he could also see the deep cerulean blue that belonged to his ex- best friend. Were his eyes playing tricks on him again? Yes, it must be his eyes playing tricks on him due to the lack of light…

Another hit brought him back to reality and his current fight. Every motion she made he could predict and block easily. The fight was merely a game for him and it frustrated her to know that he wasn't taking her seriously. So she upped the anti and activated her bloodline and suddenly the game became much more deadly. Her fluid motions suddenly quickened to a deadly pace and it was all he could do to keep up. He had to admit, she had improved impossibly well since he last met her. The blonde must have finally taken a notice to her. Her movements were sharper, stronger, and faster. Yes, he could definitely see _him_ in her. Her attacks, her speech, her eyes, they all painfully reminded him of that idiot. At this he chuckled to himself and suddenly found himself with a bleeding wound on his right shoulder.

She smirked at him from a distance and readied herself incase he pulled a fast one on her. The look of surprise on his face was priceless and she savored every inch of the image set before her. She took her stance again, her entire body waiting for the next move. She might have been facing an S- class criminal but she would fight nobly like any Leaf shinobi would. She silently thanked her boyfriend for giving her lessons on being confident, otherwise she would never have been able to make it this far.

Something was wrong and she couldn't figure out what. She had watched his bleeding form sitting there with the same dumbfounded expression yet-

Hinata found herself tied to a wooden cross, the blood- red sky giving her an unclear vision of her surroundings. It was at this moment that she realized, a bit too late, that she was trapped in Sasuke's genjutsu. She tried activating her Byakugan but to no avail and that was when panic began to settle deep within her.

"_No! He taught me better than that! There must be a way out of here. I need to just-"_

"I can hear your every thought. You can't escape this genjutsu. No one can escape it."

And suddenly, Sasuke appeared in the distance, yet his voice seemed to be right next to her, a whisper in the wind. He came closer and closer and, all the while, Hinata tried desperately to disentangle herself from the pole. She would get out of here, she just _had_to!

"You want to get out of here that badly? Maybe I'm the only person who likes this place… like I said, you can't get out and you won't be able to unless I feel generous enough to let you live." Sasuke said with his trademark smirk. He had won… or so he thought. What bothered him was how she looked at him at that moment. Disappointment graced her pretty features yet her eyes portrayed a mix of emotions. From panic, to anger, to frustration, to worry, to disappointment, and then she seemed to settle her mind on a final emotion: courage. She mustered up all the courage she had to offer and released it all through her pale eyes.

"… Why?"

All the courage she had gathered together before disappeared and in its place was confusion and surprise. Sasuke? The Uchiha Sasuke, the soul survivor and once heir to the Uchiha clan had just asked why. Surely this genjutsu has been playing with her ears! There was no way Uchiha Sasuke would ever allow such an innocent question escape his mouth.

"Why? What has he done to you?" he asked her, his voice full of confusion and just a slight edge of frustration.

"Why can I see him? You're here and he isn't! Why?! I don't understand it! Why did they send you? Why didn't they send him?! Dammit!"

By the end of his questions, Sasuke's voice had risen to a level slightly above a yell.

Hinata had confusion written all over her face and was at a loss as to how to respond to his ranting. However, Hinata was alerted back to her current situation after feeling her mind jerk slightly towards the back.

Hinata found herself back in the battlefield and quickly stationed herself into a less vulnerable position. Was she safe? Where did Sasuke go because he would never, NEVER let her go so easily. She quickly activated her Byakugan and scanned the surrounding area until she found the familiar chakra signature that belonged to the one and only Uchiha. Upon further inspection, she realized that Sasuke's chakra signature was relaxed and at a steady pace, unlike the fast pace she was used to seeing during their battle. Hinata stealthily made her way about ten feet away away from Sasuke, making sure to hide her own charka so he would be caught by surprise if by any chance he stirred from his apparent unconscious state. She was about as near as she would allow herself to be when Sasuke disappeared!

_Where did he go?!_

Hinata was slightly panicked by the fact that Sasuke was able to disappear so quickly and repositioned herself into a defensive stance, waiting for him to attack again. She was not afraid of him, only wary of his status as an S-class ninja. He was a former classmate and fellow shinobi before his betrayal. Hinata believed herself to be a just person and made a decision. _If I am able to find an ounce of good in him, I may be able to support my Naruto-kun in bringing him back home._

Sasuke was, at the moment, currently trying to reorganize his scattered thoughts. So many events appeared before his eyes in that one glance towards her eyes, quite unbelievable. He wanted to see Naruto, to beat him, and yet he was fighting Hinata. She was someone who was weak, despite improving over the years. He viewed her as the weakest link, not a formidable opponent. What he saw in her eyes told him that she had every ounce of Naruto's personality in her.

It didn't make sense.


End file.
